Undivided Jealousy
by DistancingWishes
Summary: It's possibly the most romantic date in the history of romantic dates. That is, until a green-eyed Kat decides to come out and play. In which Simon witnesses a lover's spat up close and personal. Rated T for suggestive themes. KxH. Hints of GxS.


**Disclaimer: Ally Carter and Disney Hyperion reserve all rights regarding the Heist Society series. Any material beyond these series belong to TravelingWishes and any resemblance concerning the reader is purely coincidental. This fanfic will be taken down immediately at the request of the Fanfiction staff or any of the aforementioned parties. Stating this, the following has been written purely for creative entertainment, both for the writer and the reader. **

**A/N: Hello lovely Heist readers! READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM FOR MORE INFO**

The female mind is a deadly place. With seemingly-ubiquitous dead ends and unforeseen emotional explosions hiding behind every corner, the average male would be a slab of unconscious neanderthal meat before he could plan an escape. If he was smart enough to even think of retreating, that is.

Not that I have a ton of first-hand experience readily available to draw on for wisdom, of course. You would think that with my devilishly charming intelligence and appearance to match, the ladies would be clamoring for my attention.

Unfortunately, that's not the case.

I'm just the nerd. The one who hacks the security databases to make the 'oh-so-heavily guarded' pieces of wealth available to the ones who steal it. I don't get the gorgeous babes who do the pickpocketing and seducing. That would be Hale and Gabrielle's boyfriend-of-the-week's territory.

So, no. Never experienced the glorious mating benefit they call 'kissing'. I'm not the one you'd see with their arm around their girl walking down the street. Not that I generally spend my free time perusing the social scene over in Central Park, but you catch my drift. What I am good at is the art of observation. Trust me, this comes in quite handy with a family like mine.

Which brings me back to my original point: girls are lethal.

Duh, you're probably thinking. You're so smart and handsome, how are you just figuring this out? In my defense, there are exactly four females that I have ever met in my overly extended family. And the teenage girls in the MIT circuit aren't going to be making Sports Illustrated anytime soon. Perhaps Robotic Minds, but you get what I mean. So sure, I've always known women are just as capable of being as physically and mentally lethal as men.

I just wish someone would have clued me on the ticking-time-bomb-of-emotions part.

Give me a break. There was a lapse in familial contact for a couple of months while I was doing my stint over at Harvard (which is, by the way, extremely overrated. The whole pretentious snob aspect gets old after a while). Turns out, that's enough time for one of your friends to grow boobs and start dating and the other one to decide to go to school. And apparently, also grow boobs. But I'm getting distracted.

What I'm saying is, I know some pretty hot girls. Emphasis on the word girls. And I don't think I'm alone when I say that I was surprised with the emotional tidal wave that came with this change.

And what caused this insightful outlook, you may ask? That would be the argument currently taking place at Uncle Eddie's kitchen table.

"I can't believe you!"

"What?" Hale asked, exasperated. Pulling out an empty wooden chair, he plopped down in it and proceeded to kick off his Italian loafers.

Uncle Eddie passed by, placing a steaming ceramic bowl of bean soup on the ancient table and swatting him on the back of the head. "Shoes off at the door, kid," he said as he left the room.

"What do you mean 'what'? You know exactly why I'm upset," came Kat's snarky response.

"What's got your tail all puffed up, Kitty Kat?" In clamored Angus and Hamish, shrugging off both of their coats and the autumn breeze that had followed them in.

Barely pausing to shoot the brothers a glare, Kat simply arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Hale asked, defensive, through a mouthful of soup.

"What's happening again?" Hamish asked me out of the corner of his mouth.

"Lover's spat," I murmured back.

"Ah," Hamish nodded grimly, taking a sip of the hot chocolate he had swiped from the passing stand on his way over.

I took in Kat's appearance. She had short mahogany hair, which looked a bit ruffled if you asked me. From either the fall New York wind or other, ahem, activities with her boyfriend, I wasn't sure. However after taking in her narrowed eyes and the tense grip that was held on the back of the chair she had yet to take a seat in, I'm going to go with the wind.

Kat scoffed, "I can't believe I put up with you. We can't go to one simple dinner without you looking at another girl."

Oh, that's the problem.

His eyes widened briefly, before setting themselves into an astonished glare of his own. I could see the battle tactics shoot through Hale's mind as he weighed his options. Offensive? Attack? Blame?

"What are you talking about?"

Ah, the defensive maneuver. Not the smartest choice. Kat rolled her eyes and forcefully pulled out her chair. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Denial's not a good look on you."

Hale smirked and threw on an obnoxious mask of extreme arrogance, presumably to make her laugh. "Babe, I can make anything look good."

I watched as the corner of Kat's mouth quirked up in the smallest of smiles before settling back into a scowl. "Oh, no. You do not get to charm your way back into my good books while I'm mad at you."

"And why exactly are you mad at him, Kitty?"

All four heads turned as Gabrielle flounced in through the kitchen entrance. Dressed in the latest fashions Milan had to offer, she daintily choose the seat next to me.

Shooting a grin in my direction, she reached across the table for the pitcher of cherry red punch and the plastic cups sitting next to it. I responded with a brief smile of my own before taking a sip of my own drink. Being in such close proximity to a gorgeous girl tends to set me on edge.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one. Both Bagshaw's attentions were rapt on the blonde friend/pseudo-sister-turned-supermodel. Or, more correctly, the blonde friend/pseudo-sister-turned-supermodel's cleavage. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't doing the same. But hey, not my fault I'm just stealthier. With her risqué lace tank top and short leather skirt paired with a couple of knee-high boots, she was every guy's dream. But that's just my opinion.

Uh, yeah, back to the story.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow in the direction of the resident lovebirds. "Well? What's got your panties in a bunch, Kat?"

Choking on the steaming warm drinks in their hands, both Bagshaws managed to contain their smirks to a minimum.

Picking at the roll in her hands, Kat replied frostily, "You want me to tell her or do you?"

"Seeing as I have absolutely no idea why I'm in trouble, I'll let you take this one."

"Fine," Kat says. "So, we went to dinner tonight, right? At that really nice French restaurant that opened up over on 84th street."

Gabrielle nodded approvingly and sent a smile in Hale's direction, saying, "Ooh, nice choice."

Hale grunted gratefully while Kat nodded, a smile gracing her face briefly, "It was. I absolutely loved it."

Hale's head shot up at this and a disbelieving look flitted across his features. "You liked it?"

"Of course I liked it. It was an amazing start to the night."

"Then what's the problem, Kat?" asked Angus, confusion plain in the boy's tone.

"It's what came after that upset me."

Silence, then, "Well?"

Throwing down the demolished bread roll in her hands, a hurt Kat said, "Hale, you couldn't give me your undivided attention for even a few minutes the entire night! I would be talking to you about something concerning the Sydney job and sure, you would be listening for that particular moment. At least until some leggy blonde walked past our table."

I winced, knowing Hale would need to pull out all the stops to get back in both Kat's and Bobby's good graces. There was no doubt that news of Hale's less than stellar behavior on their date had reached most of the family, courtesy of Uncle Eddie. There would be hell to pay when the old men of the family came stomping into the New York kitchen, searching for the source of their niece's displeasure. Hell, she wasn't even done giving her report of the evening yet.

Kat continued, ticking off the infractions on one hand while steadily avoiding Hale's incredulous stare. "Or while we were dancing after the caviar was brought to the table. You had no idea how happy I was dancing with you while the New York skyline lit up below us. It was a Fairytale moment," at this Gabrielle scoffed and muttered, "So those don't exist, do they?"

Shooting her cousin a look, Kat finished, saying, "At least it was until I pulled my head back to give you a kiss. I realized that you weren't even looking at me. No, you weren't looking at your girlfriend, or the floor, or even Marcus waiting at attention near the elevators. Instead, your focus was on the brunette in the blue dress dancing across the ballroom."

Gabrielle snorted in disgust and spat out, "Nice. Real classy, Hale."

Hale look bewildered and exclaimed, "Kat, you don't understa-

Kat let out a humorless chuckle, saying, "I understand my boyfriend can't keep his wandering eyes to himself for one night."

"No, Kat. I wasn't staring at that gir-"

Angus shook his head solemnly and said, "Dude, you've already dug your own grave. Stop while there's still a chance for redemption."

"Would you all shut up for a minute and let me explain?" Hale exclaimed, frustrated.

Everyone was stunned into silence for a beat, then Hamish murmured, "So touchy."

Angus nodded in agreement and said, "I know. We were just trying to help."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and grabbed me by the collar. She lugged me towards the living room entrance, poking the Bagshaws forcefully as she passed them. The girl has a strong grip, no sexual innuendos intended.

"Um, ow! That's kind of my neck. The only one I have, might I add."

"Really? Well, if any of you intend to keep it, I suggest we leave Mom and Dad to sort this out themselves."

Pushing the complaining Bagshaws out of the room, I watched from the corner of my eye as Kat mouthed a silent thanks of gratitude towards her cousin. Hale relaxed, free from the audience we had provided.

I rolled my eyes, waiting for Gabrielle to leave the kitchen. Right before her entire body passed through the entryway, her head jerked back. Consequently it hit me right in the forehead.

"Ow! And that would be my head!" Of course, no one listens to the genius. Or has any concern for the genius' welfare. I get no love around here.

Gabrielle gave a sly smile to our friends and quirked, "No reconciliatory make-outs or anything of the sort in here. It's still Uncle Eddie's house you know."

"Gabs!"

"All I'm saying is I don't think the family would be too happy knowing little Katarina and her boyfriend had makeup sex in the family kitchen."

"GABRIELLE!"

I pushed the blonde into the living room. Her maniacal laughter could still be heard from the kitchen.

I shot an apologetic glance at the beet red couple and said, "Sorry guys. We'll leave you two alone."

I picked up my computer and made my way into the living room, where Uncle Eddie and Gabrielle were arguing about her comments.

"What you do in the streets of Europe is none of my business. But I will not have my niece speak that way in my house!"

Gabrielle plopped onto the blue armchair and rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon Uncle Eddie. I was only teasing them. Lighten up."

Before the elderly man could get a word in, Hamish piped in, grinning while saying, "Yeah Uncle Eddie. No way is Hale going to get laid anytime soon."

Angus finished his brother's thought and said, "Not unless he was wants to wake up murdered by you guys the next morning!"

"Boys, watch your tongues!" snapped the frustrated old man.

"Well, are you going to sit down or not?" Gabrielle questioned to me, unintentionally pausing the lecture Uncle Eddie had been ready to give.

I rolled my eyes. Still the same, blunt as always. "Give me a second Gabs."

Angus turned his attention towards the computer in my hands and said, "So, how was your first taste as an inside man?"

I grinned at him and answered, "Not too bad. Just hope I was convincing enough."

"Don't worry about it. If they haven't come charging in here by now then you're in the clear."

I said down on the paisley couch and proceeded to place my laptop on the antique glass coffee table. I pushed off the assortment of magazines, several of which dated back all the way to 2005, and set up my cell phone and my PDA.

"So, how long 'till we get to see Hale's explanation to Kitty Kat?"

Gabrielle was always the impatient one. These things take time, you know. I told her this and said, "Give me a few more seconds. I've just got to find the camera that overlooks the kitchen, hack into the firewalls I set up, and... We're in!"

"What do you mean there are cameras in my kitchen, boy?" came Uncle Eddie's outraged response.

Heh, oops. Guess I forgot to tell him about the security system I set up around his brownstone home.

I steadily ignored the anger radiating from the elderly man and instead focused on the whoops of joy coming from the boys across from me.

Hamish slapped his hands together and said, "Alright, let's see what's going down."

Bringing up the feed onto my laptop, I positioned the screen so that the room's occupants could have a clear view.

"Let's see," I skipped ahead in the video feed, "Alright, here's today. Kat stomping in... Hale and Kat fighting... Us leaving the kitchen... Here it is."

_The room was deadly silent as the two teens stared at each other._

_"Kat, hear me out. I have a good explanation."_

_Kat spread her palms out on the table and said, "Let's hear it. Because this isn't the first time I've noticed you staring at other girls."_

_"Okay, so the deal is- Wait, what do you mean you've seen me staring at other girls?"_

_Kat raised an eyebrow. "Do we really need to reminisce the Vatican job?"_

_Hale let out an exasperated sigh and said, "I told you I was sorry!"_

_"Yeah, well sorry doesn't mean a whole lot when you keep repeating the same actions!"_

_Hale crossed the room, his white dress shirt untucked from his black slacks and his mahogany tie loosened around his neck. Sitting in the chair next to Kat, he sighed her name. Kat kept her head turned away as Hale tried again, repeating her name a little louder this time. When it became clear that a response would not be coming, Hale exclaimed, frustrated, "How I am supposed to make a decent apology when you won't even look at me?"_

_Kat's head whipped back around._

_Hale smirked a bit and said, "Much better."_

_"Hale..."_

_"Okay, you want an explanation? Here it is. That brunette that was across the dance room? She's the wife of an old friend of mine. A connection to the family business- my other family business. I had been looking for her all night because... Because a week before, I had received an email."_

_At this point, Hale looked up and noticed he had his girlfriend's undivided attention. Taking a deep breath, he smiled and continued, saying, "In this particular email, she explained who she was and told me she was not only a friend of the Hale's, but she was a friend of my grandma's."_

_Kat's eyes softened and she spoke quietly, saying, "Hale..."_

_He held up a hand to stop here and said, "No, let me finish. Two years ago, I met the most amazing girl. She stole me away and pulled me into her insane, crazy world."_

This pulled a smile out of her as her boyfriend continued. Good move, Hale.

_"I don't regret a moment of it. However, I've spent a lot of time away from home. Particularly in my grandmother's final years. While I was gone, this girl entered her life. She was Marianne's apprentice, learning the trade of caring for my family. The way I understand it, she grew close to Hazel. Not because of the money or the chance of inheritance, but because she genuinely liked her."_

_Kat smiled and spoke up, "Smart girl."_

_Hale grinned back, relaxing as he picked up on the dissipation of the I'm-going-to-murder-you vibes, and continued, "I agree. Eventually, Louisa - that's her name - met a friend of mine, the one I introduced you to tonight."_

_Kat replayed the evening in her mind for the millionth time and paused at the sight of a tall young man with dirty blond hair. "Angelo Scott?"_

_"That's the one. Though I'll spare you the cheesy details of their romance and marriage, Hazel was the one who initially introduced them. Angelo and I used to play together when my parents went to some annual European ball for dignitaries or something. According to the rumors I heard, I thought he had grown up to be somewhat of a douchebag. Apparently I was wrong. Seemed Hazel approved of him, which is good enough for me."_

_Kat nodded, confusion flitting across her features. "Okay, so Louisa and Angelo are married. That still doesn't explain why you were staring at her tonight."_

_Hale chuckled and said, "Patience Kitty Kat, I'm getting there."_

_The only response out of his girlfriend was a playful roll of her eyes._

_Hale visibly relaxed, sensing the rest of the storm leave Kat's countenance. "Louisa mentioned that Hazel had left something for her. Her diamond necklace, which she had received when she became the sole head of Hale Industries."_

_A sheepish grin spread across the boy's face as he reached into his pocket. Kat's eyes widened in surprise and for the third time that night the only word that left Kat's mouth was her boyfriend's name._

_Said boyfriend laughed and said, "I could get used to hearing you say my name like that."_ That comment was met in response with a not-so-light smack to the shoulder. Uncle Eddie glowered at the screen.

_"When Louisa found out we were going to the restaurant's grand opening tonight, she made reservations for herself and Angelo. She wanted me to have the necklace. To give to the girl who did so much for a woman she never got the chance to meet."_

_Kat placed her hand on her boyfriend's cheek, breathless. "Hale... Are you sure? I don't deserve something so precious."_

_Hale leaned into her touch and said, "What do you mean you don't deserve this? If anyone deserves this, it's you. Certainly not my Aunt Illiana, who was gunning for it at the reading of the will, by the way."_

_He placed the necklace in Kat's other hand, directly on the center of her palm. A singular diamond glistened up from the sterling silver chain it hung from. Behind the diamond hung a small silver circle. Engraved in the circle were the words 'Hazel Hale. 1949.'_

_Kat looked up at Hale's smiling face. "That's the year she took over, right?"_

_He nodded in response and said, "When Louisa first offered this to me, I was shocked. The only thing Hazel had given to her and she wanted to give it away? But she explained to me that living on the streets of New Orleans, she had never had much of a family. Hazel and Marianne gave her one. My grandma had given her the confidence to live her life to the best of her ability and she knew she would want you to have it."_

_Hale took the diamond necklace. Unlocking the clasp, he slipped it behind Kat's short brown hair and secured it around her neck. "You look gorgeous. You have all night. The only reason I was staring at Louisa was to figure out if she was the right person."_

_He laughed and said, "Figures you would notice the times my attention was on someone else and not the millions of times it was on you."_

_Kat blushed and said, "I'm sorry Hale, I know I can trust you. And I did notice. It's just... I get scared sometimes."_

_Hale shot her an inquisitive glance and asked, "Why?"_

_Kat blew out a frustrated sigh and pushed back the strands of hair that were threatening to fall in front of her eyes. "Because the whole Natalie thing made me realize that I am completely out of your league. You could have any girl in the world. You could have Gabrielle, for God's sake. I still don't understand why you stay with me. And I'm afraid you're going to wake up one day and realize that."_

_Silence seemed to engulf the small kitchen as Hale stared intently at the small girl. Kat squirmed under his intense gaze._

_"What?" she snapped._

_In response, Hale leaned forward and took her face in his hands. Leaning in, he brought her lips to his. A soft sigh left Kat as Hale continued to move his mouth against hers. Pulling her out of her own seat and into his lap, Kat repositioned herself so she could lace her fingers through her boyfriend's short hair. Hale kept one hand on his girlfriend's hip as the other one caressed her thigh, slipping underneath the black cocktail dress._

"Okay, I feel like we're crossing some sort of line by watching this," said a red faced Hamish.

"Yeah, but you've got to admit. Hale's got game," Angus grinned as he high-fived his brother.

Gabrielle smiled and I nudged her, saying, "Want to go remind them of your 'no makeup sex' rule?"

She lazily tilted her head back at Uncle Eddie, who looked ready to explode at the scene unfolding before him. I couldn't blame the guy. It must be pretty hard to watch your little girl being groped by her boyfriend.

Gabrielle seemed to be thinking the same thing as she said, "Nah, not really. They both desperately need this, if you ask me. But to keep Uncle Eddie from having a hernia, I suppose I must."

With a sigh, she stood up from her place on the armchair and stretched her arms back as if she were waking up from a long nap. I watched as she flounced over to the kitchen entrance and threw open the door. I switched my gaze back to the computer screen as 'digital Kat and Hale' flew apart from each other. Both relaxed a bit when they noticed it was only Gabrielle leaning against the entryway, shooting a teasing grin at the two.

_"Oh, it's you," Hale sent a look Gabrielle's way._

_"Mmhmm, it's me. Lucky for you that I volunteered to step in before Eddie had a heart attack or came barging in himself. Can't have you two shacking up in here, can we?"_

_"Gabs!" hissed Kat as she blushed. Hale just chuckled and stood from his chair._

_Gabrielle continued to poke fun at the two and said with a shit-eating grin, "Hey, whatever you two do or don't do tonight is none of my business. Use protection."_

_The tall blonde made as if to leave but quickly said, "Just make sure it's not someplace where Simon has those goddamn cameras hidden." With a quick wink shot directly at the recorder, she left the room._

I glanced up at the remaining men in the room and felt the blood leave my face. "Shit."

"SIMON!" came the outraged cry from the kitchen.

I was unable to move, frozen to my seat and Gabrielle walked around the couch and placed a quick kiss on my cheek. A kiss! To me, Simon. The weird, geeky-techno freak. Even though she just sold me out not ten seconds ago, it was still a wonderful moment.

Barely fazed by the bizarre events of the evening, she waved good night and announced that she was heading to bed and she was not to be awakened before ten the next morning.

Angus and Hamish looked as surprised as I did when the two lovebirds came stomping into the living room.

"Simon, delete the blackmail I know you have stored on that thing!"

Once Kat realized her demand had left no real effect on anyone in the room (I was still in a state of shock from the pair of lips that had touched my face), she nudged Hale. He waved a hand in front of my face.

Hamish took a deep breath and said, pointing at Hale, "You got to second base with Kat," cue the blush from Kat and the grin from Hale, while Hamish continued and pointed at me, "while you just got a kiss from Gabrielle."

Hale's eyebrows shot up and he slapped me on the back, which managed to shock me out of my vegetable state long enough to shoot him a grin. Kat merely smirked.

The brothers looked at each other before declaring that girls were weird and they were heading to bed.

Uncle Eddie nodded in approval at Hale and said, "We need to have a talk."

Hale looked at Kat, then swallowed and said, "Yeah, sure thing Uncle Eddie."

Standing, the elderly man said, "While I do not necessarily approve of the way you interact with my niece in my house sometimes, you are good for her. Don't screw this up."

This time, I watched as Kat looked up at her boyfriend while said boy stood a little straighter. As if he was rising to the silent challenge, Hale said, "I won't."

Uncle Eddie nodded and said, "Good night you three. Do not stay up too late. And Hale?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Just keep in mind Bobby and Felix will be here in the morning. And that my room is directly down the hall from the girls'."

"Uh, yes sir."

I smirked up at the two as Kat plopped down on the couch next to me, exhausted.

"Nice necklace."

She gave a smile at me and said. "Thanks. But we're totally having a discussion about that footage I know you have saved on the computer."

I shrugged and smiled, saying, "Fine, fine. Just..."

I smirked, a small thought popping up in my head. My two friends looked at me expectantly. "What?" Kat asked.

I pointed at Hale and said, "You explained the brunette. What about the 'leggy blonde'?"

Kat's head whipped around and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Hale. What about the blonde?"

"Okay, that one I will apologize for."

**A/N: So much to say in such a short space. Typically I wouldn't leave an A/N at the bottom, but none of you would read it if it was at the top. So, if any if you have read my past works (Chameleon meets Blackthorne, Crossing Lines and Breaking Boundaries, etc.) an explanation of their disappearance is on my profile. **

**BIG, BIG THANK YOU to my lovely beta CrimsonPage. She rocks and helped me finalize this one-shot. I have several one-shots coming so keep a look out. **

**Review if you liked. Let me know how I did, what you would've like to see more of, etc.**


End file.
